


Undeniable Fate ~ Book No. 1 [l.h.]

by MichellexMoon



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angels, College, Demons, Ghosts, I don't know what else to tag, Mermaids, Multi, Supernatural Beings, Vampires, Werewolves, it's a shit storm here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichellexMoon/pseuds/MichellexMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 2020. Women wear a keyhole in their arm while the men wear key necklaces. By the age of 17, the keyhole will appear in the arm. Within a year you'll have to find the man that holds the key to your keyhole in order to find your soulmate. If a woman has not found her soulmate by the time she turns 18, all the love, care and any kind of affection will leave her. Turning her into a bitter and frozen woman for the rest of her life.</p>
<p>A new student enrolls on City College of San Fransisco; Stephanie Rose. She quickly makes friends with Michael. She finds her way around town easily and gets friendly with the people in it. With, along the road, a few enemies. What she doesn't know is that the people she surrounds herself with, willingly or not, have secrets she can't even imagine in her wildest fantasy. Not even her own life is what it seems.</p>
<p>But what will happen when her keyhole comes 2 weeks too early?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No. 1

The day is bright. The lawn has just been cut, I can tell by the smell. The sun tickles the skin softly. Almost asking permission to touch it. The people are talking and laughing the morning away. Looking around, I can already tell which students will be at their wits end by the end of this semester. A new time for me of meeting new people in a new surroundings in a new town.

 

I've only been in San Fransico for a good 3 weeks now. They've been filled with me moving into my new appartment, saying 'goodbye' to my family back home, getting a job in my new town and getting ready for my first year of college in San Fransico. And so far, everything's going pretty well. If I may say so myself. I'm starting college today and work tomorrow. I don't mind if I get busy. I like it. It keeps my mind off of things. Like the keyhole thing.

 

When girls turn 17, a small keyhole is in planted in your arm. Through your emotions and everything it creates itself to one of the keys that's worn on a necklace by the boys. This is to find your soulmate. If a girl hasn't found her soulmate by the age of 18, every piece of kindness and warmth leaves her to become a stone cold woman. Pretty sad actually. Especially since in 2 weeks, I'll be 17.

 

But that aside for now. Because for now I have to focus on my first day here in City College of San Fransico. To just get to my class and who knows, maybe even make a few new friends. Well, here goes nothing.

 

-

 

The building is pretty basic. Just classrooms, lockers and offices for the teachers. And toilets, of course. The colors are white and blue. It looks nice actually. Not like my old college, where I spend the beginning of my first semester.

 

My first class is Religious History. I never heard of it before, but I wanna know what it is about and I need the credit. It couldn't possibly be this hard. And I think that this Miss Lovato will be a nice teacher.

 

-

 

I step inside the classroom and see people heading straight to their own seats. Which leaves only 3 seats left. And I choose the one in the far left corner of the room. But before I even head over to that seat, I feel somone hold my wrist. I look next to me and am greeted with a friendly face. Huh, I guess she must be Miss Lovato.

 

She directs herself to the class. "Class, today we have a new student. Her name is Stephanie Rose. I'm sure you will all welcome her with kindness into this class. Unfortunately, we won't know that about Mr. Clifford and Mr. Hemmings, since they're late. Again. Please, Stephanie, sit anywhere you'd like."

 

I give her a polite nod and sit down in my chosen seat. For some reason, everyone seems to follow while I sit down here. With a look of respect. The creepy kind, I mean. Like I'm a higher authority. Yeah right.

 

As Miss Lovato is about to something, two boys come running in the classroom. I guess they are these Clifford and Hemmings she just mentioned.

 

"Mr. Clifford and Mr. Hemmings. How nice of you to decide to join this class after all. Now please sit down. I need to have a word with the two of you after class."

 

Without saying a word the two boys sit down. The one walking up front with the crazy blue hair is sitting in the empty seat beside me. The other one I couldn't see, because Blue Ocean of here blocked my view.

 

But class starts and I have to focus on that right now. Apparently this class is about the history of Heaven and Hell. Not that very religious if you ask me, but who am I to tell the school that? Miss Lovato is talking about how the angels all lived in peace. Even when God created the earth. But when Lucifer, his most beautiful angel, became envious of the power God had, it all went down hill from there on. And I'm very into waht she's telling when someone starts to whisper to me.

 

"Hé, Pink Panther next to me," the Blue Ocean whispers.

 

"What?" I ask.

 

"That's my seat. But a pretty pink punk girl like you can have it anytime," he says with a wink.

 

"First of, I'm not punk, I only listen to that kind of music. Second, for finding my hair pretty. And third, the name's Stephanie Rose, but please call me Steffi Rose, I beg of you," I tell him.

 

"Well then, Steffi Rose. The name's Michael Clifford. Nice to see there's another soul in this college with rainbow hair like me." He looks at me for a couple of seconds. "Say, how about you, me and some of my friends go out for a drink tomorrow? You can invite some of yours too, if you want."

 

"That's very nice, but I don't have any friends here yet since I moved here to San Fransico not even a month ago and I have work tomorrow."

 

"Where?"

 

"Al Cappucino's."

 

"That's great. My friends and I will meet you there. I love that place. Great coffee and even greater muffins."

 

The face he makes when he mentions the muffins is the face I imagine some men make when they orgasm. Quite a funny one, actually. Then he turns back to me with a look on his face that asks permission if he can bother me at work tomorrow. I like the guy, so I nod 'yes'. Which is replied with a smile.

 

Bell rings and class is over. We all get our stuff and get out of the classroom.

 

But before I exit the room, Michael leans in next to me and whispers in my ear: "Don't tell anyone, but you already got one friend here, so I got dibs on calling you 'Pinky'."

 

I wanna answer. But by the time I turn around he's already talking to Miss Lovato with the Hemmings guy. Who's actually really nice looking. Or his back is at least. Beautiful hair, though. I think deep purple would really look good in that hair.

 

Okay, stop thinking about hair. And just think about how I made a friend on my first day here in my first class.


	2. Chapter 2

So, yesterday went well. Everyone was friendly, like really nice and such. And just not bothering me at all. Unlike back at home... Okay, forget, erase, delete those bad thoughts. You're in a better and more respected place now. And that place is the school cafeteria.

I'm just minding my own business, eating my cheese and ham sandwich, when Blue Ocean sits down next to me.

"Hey Pinky! How are- oeh, nice sandwich," he says, while eyeing my sandwich.

"Want a bite?"

"No, because then there would be none left. Anyway, today is still on, right? My friends and I still get to hang out with you at your work."

"Sure. As long asyou don't get me fired," I laugh.

"We won't. But could you please be a little friendly to my friend Luke?"

What? I don't think I've really been mean to anyone at college these 2 days.

"Yeah, but what have I done? I don't think I've even met the guy."

"You haven't. But ever since yesterday, in Religious History, he's been nervous and sweating like a lobster about to be cooked when he gets just 30 feet close to you. So please, maybe you can talk to him and he won't be so disgustingly sweaty anymore."

I can't help but to giggle. Why would that tall blond boy, yes I remember him, be nervous around me? We haven't even talked yet.

"Sure. Now, before lunch is over, can I finish my sandwich?"

"Of course. Laters, Pinky!"

Then he gets up and walks away. If I would've let him stay a seconds longer, I think he would've eaten my food anyway. But no time for that now, still 3 more classes before I have to leave for work. I pray work will go as well as college does.

-

I like it. The uniform ain't bad at all. It's just a black blouse, black trousers and red apron with 'Al Cappuccino's' on it. I'll just put my hair in a ponytail and put on my shoes. No brand, just normal shoes.

I walk into the shop and get behind the counter. There's guy behind the counter as well, doing the same job as I am; give the customers their coffee.

"Hi there. I'm Ashton. I heard today is your first day."

"Yeah, it is. I'm Steffi Rose, by the way."

"Steffi? I like that name. Anyway, I hope you and I will get along, seeing as we'll probably be working together a lot and I like to make new friends."

"Well, if you keep up being this friendly, I'm sure we'll be fine."

We both laugh. Don't know why, but it felt good to laugh. Ashton seems like a funny guy.

When I look at him, I notice that's he's actually kind of buff. Too buff for his height though. Come to think of it, he's actually just as tall I am. Then I look at his hands. Lord have mercy on the poor girl he'll try to finger some day. Oh God, why does that come to my mind. I'm such a pervert.

But then I look at his face. There's a certain glow to it. His cheeksbones are subtle, but they're there. There's a soft stubble on them. Soft, green eyes. And spring like lips. Wait, spring like lips? Where the hell does this poetic bull come from? No time to think, just work.

And just as I give my first customer their coffee, Michael and a bunch of other people walk in. Damn, those are quite the number of friends.

"Hey there, Pinky! Didn't knew you and Ashton were working together," Michael chirps.

"Well, judging by the number of friends you brought along, you seem to know everyone," I say.

"Yeah well, what can I say? People can't go around my powers to make them like me."

"You're weird. If you guys can wait a little longer, I'll sit with you during my lunch break."

"Great idea! Now give us some coffee, woman!" he says with trying to sound almighty. He's suck a dork.

-

"So, who are you all? Don't get me wrong, but as much as I like to get to know you all, I'll probably won't remember any of your names. Seeing as I'm terrible with names, but good with faces," I tell them.

"That's okay. My name's Halsey Frangipane. Before you ask, my mom wanted to call me Ashley, but my dad didn't and somehow they settled on Halsey," the girl with the blond and blue hair said. She kind of looks like Michael with the hair.

"Hi! I'm Calum," the tanned, black haired guy says while extending his hand to me. I take it and smile.

"And I am the famous Louis Tomlinson," the dirty blond guy said.

"Shut up, Louis," Halsey says, "Just because all the kids at the college like you as a teacher, doesn't make you famous."

"It does at college," he scuffs.

For the rest of their conversation, I zone out. Somehow, a pair of blue eyes found my green ones. The sky isn't a clear as these eyes. The ocean not as calm, yet devouring. The stars don't shine as bright as these eyes.

"H-hi. I-I'm Luke," the blue eyed wonder softly stammers.

"Steffi Rose. I guess you're the one that came in late yesterday with Michael in Miss Lovato's class?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, but I didn't get the chance to talk to you in college. I was, uhm... I was busy."

"That's okay. So was I."

"Oh okay."

Then silence fell. I couldn't stop staring at his face. So subtle, yet so mature. He's growing a nice beard. His nose is very cute. And his lips... They seem so soft. I wonder what it would be like to kiss them. Then I notice a black ring through it. His whole face is just perfect. He's like the sun and I'm the darkness being filled with his rays. When I look back at his eyes, I notice he's been staring at me as well. But I can't make out the look in his eyes. Is it... amazement?

It's only when something dark comes into the shop that I notice that the whole table has been silent all this time. But whatever came into the shop just feels so... cold. Dark. Menacing. Whatever it is, it's giving me back pain and makes my head hurt. So much that I have to close my eyes.

When I open them again, I see that Luke's got a very disturbed look on his face. When I look at the others, I see that they're staring at the door. I look in that same direction, but just as I do, the door closes and that eerie feeling fades away. Like my head ache and back pain. Judging by the returning calm expressions on the others' face's, they felt the same way I did.

"Did you guys feel that?" Ashton suddenly asks.

Apparently he felt it too.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Louis says.

He gives Ashton a look of 'shut the fuck up, you idiot'. What is going on? But before I can ask, I realise my break is over.

"Guys, as much as I like to talk to all of you, I really need to get back to work."

"That's fine. We need to go anyway. There's something we need to, uhm... It just needs our attention," Michael says, giving the others a serious look. Wow, how the mood has changed.

They all get up and I get back to my place behind the counter, next to Ashton. But when I look at the door, I see Luke standing there, holding the door open. A look of conern flickers through his eyes. Concern for what? And then he walks out of the shop.

What the hell just happend?

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistakes I made in this. Let me know if there are any. Hope you enjoyed this and all that is left to come ;) - Michelle Xx


End file.
